Verboten
by Amancham
Summary: [New Chapter up, SLASH!] Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…
1. Über Aragorn

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
Wer mit SLASH (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen) nichts anfangen kann, sollte nicht weiter lesen! Es handelt sich nur um die Gedanken der beiden, um ein stummes Liebesgeständnis und nicht um konkrete Handlungen. Dennoch ist es Slash.  
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Nur Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 1   
Über Aragorn**

  
  
"Jeden Tag beobachte ich dich im Schlaf. Ich ertappe mich selbst bei ungewohnten Gedanken. Verbotene Gedanken sind es, die sich in meine Träume stehlen und auch des Tags die Sinne mir trüben wollen.   
  
Du warst der Grund für mich, der Ringgemeinschaft beizutreten und auch jetzt bist du es, der mich hier hält. Dein Anblick quält mich, doch möchte ich ihn nicht missen. Er quält mich, weil ich weiß, dass ich niemals ein Teil deiner Welt sein werde. Ein einfacher Waldelb bin ich und oft ertappe ich mich, wie ich mir ausmale, mit dir zusammen zu leben. Das sind verbotene Gedanken und das weiß ich nur zu gut, doch will mein Herz nicht darauf hören, was mein Verstand sich mühsam einzuprägen sucht.   
  
Schmerzlich wird mir der Verlust bewusst, den ich aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen suche. Mit jedem Tag an dem du morgens deine Augen öffnest, liebe ich dich mehr, doch sind es verbotene Gefühle, die ich hege. Und du erwiderst sie nicht.   
  
Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Dein Name ist so klangvoll, deine Bewegungen so anmutig, denen eines Elben gleich. Wenn ich spreche verstehst du mich, du hörst mir zu und besitzt die Fähigkeit auch die Worte meiner Seele zu hören.   
  
Ich bin sicher, dass du von meinen Gefühlen weißt, denn wie sollte ich sie auch verbergen können, schreit mein Herz doch Tag und Nacht nach dir.   
  
Verboten ist es, was ich denke; verboten sind meine Träume; verboten meine Gefühle und mein Sehnen. So bin auch ich selbst etwas verbotenes, da ich nur noch durch meine Liebe zu dir existieren kann.   
  
Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie du zu mir stehst, denn oft denke ich, mehr in deinen Augen zu sehen als nur Freundschaft, doch vielleicht täusche ich mich auch und meine Sinne spielen mir nur einen Streich. Werde ich jemals Gewissheit haben, darüber, was du denkst und fühlst? Ach Aragorn. Warum wendest du dich ab, wenn ich dich rufe? Ist meine Liebe unerwidert oder gibt es einen anderen Grund dafür?   
  
Tag für Tag sehe ich, wie du dich quälst und ich leide mit dir. Zugleich leide ich darunter, dass du deine Sorge nicht offen mit mir teilst. So viel leichter wäre all dies zu ertragen, könnten wir nur offen zueinander sein.   
  
Du willst den Thron Gondors nicht besteigen, das hast du mir einst erzählt. Ich bitte dich Aragorn, so lass es denn sein und komm mit mir. Wir könnten ein gemeinsames Leben leben. Doch ist das ein verbotener Wunsch. Du musst deiner Bestimmung folgen und ich kann nicht an deiner Seite sein. Das Herz droht es mir in der Brust zu zerreißen, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ein unsterbliches Leben ohne dich führen soll. Ich kann es nicht! Nicht einmal ein sterbliches Leben könnte ich führen, ohne in deiner Nähe zu sein. So wäre es mir eine Erlösung, würde ich im Kampfe fallen. Doch nicht solange du in meiner Nähe bist!   
  
Verboten ist all dies, doch hält mich das verbotene am Leben. Meine Liebe, die ich aller Vernunft zum Trotz für dich empfinde.  
Liebtest du mich nur halb so sehr, so wäre ich der glücklichste Elb in Mittelerde. Doch ist es verboten und deshalb tust du es nicht.  
Doch, verboten oder nicht: Ich liebe dich!"   
  
  



	2. Über Legolas

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 2   
Über Legolas**

  
  
"Aufgewachsen bin ich bei Deinesgleichen und immer schon wusste ich, dass mein Herz bei den Elben bleiben wird. Doch nie hätt ich gedacht, dass du es sein würdest, der mir den Atem und die Kraft zum Leben raubt! Ich weiß genau, wie du für mich empfindest, denn nichts anderes fühle ich in deiner Gegenwart!   
  
In deinen Augen sehe ich, dass du weißt dass mich etwas quält. Doch erkenne ich auch, dass du nicht weißt, was es ist. Der Gedanke schmerzt mich, sind es doch meine Gefühle zu dir, die mich so sehr quälen, dennoch kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Verboten sind sie und das peinigt mich so sehr!   
  
Nicht der Thron Gondors, den ich bald besteigen soll, ist es, was mich so sehr foltert. Sondern die Wahrheit, dass nicht du an meiner Seite sein kannst. Hin und her gerissen war ich als ich dich das erste Mal traf. Dachte ich doch, mit Sicherheit zu wissen, dass es Arwen ist, die ich liebe. Doch mein Herz schlägt nur noch für dich, auch wenn es das nicht darf.   
  
Sohn des Thranduil, auch dich trifft ein schweres Los. Du wirst dereinst der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes sein, wohl lange nach meiner Zeit. Deine unsterbliche Schönheit wird diese Welt noch lange zieren und ich hoffe dass du mich vergessen wirst, denn verboten sind diese Gefühle. Auch wenn es mich schmerzt, weiß ich, ich muss dich ziehen lassen und ich hoffe dass du dein Glück finden wirst. Ich kann es nicht sein und das quält mich so sehr.   
  
Legolas, dein Anmut, dein Stolz und deine Schönheit sind atemberaubend und ebenso hast du mir das Herz geraubt. Ich wünschte, wir könnten unserem Schicksal entfliehen. Den Thronen unserer zukünftigen Reiche und stattdessen irgendwo ein gemeinsames Leben führen, doch wo sollte das sein, mein schöner Prinz? Es sind verbotene Wünsche die ich hege, doch kann ich mich nicht von ihnen lösen, kann mich nicht von dir lösen.   
  
Was mich zurückhält, mein Liebster, bist du selbst. Ich kenne deine Gefühle und dein Sehnen, sehe es in deinen Augen, höre, wie dein Herz mich ruft! Doch ich bin ein Mensch! Was soll werden, wenn ich sterbe? Ich weiß, du würdest nicht ohne mich leben wollen, du hast es mir im Schlaf erzählt.   
  
Ich beobachte dich Nacht für Nacht. Wenn ich Wache habe, gilt meine Aufmerksamkeit nur dir. Und das ist verboten. Alles ist uns verboten!   
  
Wohin könnten wir uns wenden?   
Ich weiß keinen Rat und so bleibt mir nichts anderes, als von dir zu träumen, deine Nähe zu genießen und zu hoffen, dass wir beide die Trennung, die uns bevorsteht überleben.  
Und auch wenn es verboten ist, so weiß ich sicher, dass ich dich liebe!"   
  


to be continued??

  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Tja, das ist so der Stil, der sich hier in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hat… keine Ahnung, warum. Über Feedback würde ich mich total freuen. Wenn euch der Stil gefallen hat, könnte man das ja noch ausbauen. Meinungen und Vorschläge bitte einfach schreiben.   



	3. In der Nacht

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 3   
In der Nacht**

  
  
"Du hast es wieder getan. Letzte Nacht, während meiner Wache, hast du meine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gelenkt. Wohl weiß ich, dass es nicht deine Absicht ist, dennoch tust du es Nacht für Nacht.   
Es ist mir verboten, dies zu tun, doch nachts, wenn alles ruhig ist um das Lager herum, kann ich nicht anders, als meinen Blick zu dir zu wenden.   
  
Voll Frieden strahlt dein wundervolles Antlitz, wenn du tief im Schlafe liegst. Und den Lauf der Welt würde ich zu ändern versuchen, könnte ich dadurch deinen Schlaf verlängern, denn nur des Nachts findest du Ruhe. Das hab ich wohl bemerkt. Und wenn du im Schlafe lächelst, dann lächle auch ich, denn ich weiß, dass du im Traume mich erkennst.   
  
Du ziehst mich Nacht für Nacht in deinen Bann und gefährlich ist dieser Zauber, den nur du auf mich zu legen vermagst, denn die Umgebung nehm' ich nicht mehr wahr, sobald ich dich im Schlafe liegen seh. Die Zeit verliert ihre Bedeutung, während ich beobachte, wie du schläfst. Manchmal redest du im Schlaf und meine Ohren gehören dann nur dir. Die Geräusche außerhalb vermag ich nicht mehr zu hören, aus Angst, ein Wort von dir nicht wahrzunehmen. Des Nachts, wenn du mir deine Liebe in leisen Worten gestehst. Dein Flüstern, das nur mir gilt und mich so vollkommen in Besitz nimmt, sobald ich es vernehme.   
  
Nur in der Nacht kann ich jene Worte aus deinem Munde hören, denn nie würdest du sie am Tage sagen und sei es noch so sicher dass sie niemand hört. Denn bist du wach, quält dich erneut die Sorge. Die Angst vor dem, was geschehen wird, wenn man merkt, wie wir zueinander stehen.   
  
Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass deine Träume verboten sind, das weiß ich, seh ich doch morgens es in deine Augen. Denn sie glänzen, erwachst du gerade aus deinem Traum. Doch warum, Aragorn, willst du deine Träume nicht wahr werden lassen? Ich bin hier!"  
  


* * * 

  
"Ich fühle deinen Blick, der auf mir liegt, sobald ich mich zur Ruhe begebe. Doch kann ich nicht behaupten, dies Gefühl wär mir zuwider! Nein, ich liebe jene kurze Zeit, wenn Abends ich am Lager ruhe, halb im Schlaf versunken bin und ganz genau weiß, dass du mich betrachtest. Ich fühle deinen Blick!   
  
Doch gefährlich sind die Blicke in der Nacht, das habe unlängst ich erkannt. Merkst du doch nicht, was vor sich geht. Doch glaub mir, Legolas. Nicht viel anders ergeht es mir in meiner Wache! Deine klaren blauen Augen, selbst im Schlafe noch wach und glänzend, fesseln mich jedes mal aufs Neue und nur schwer kann ich mich überwinden, den Blick von deinem Antlitz abzuwenden und die Umgebung zu betrachten.   
  
Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf, verbotene Gedanken; jene Eindrücke, die ich im Traum von dir erwarb. Zu gerne wüsste ich, wie du wirklich bist. Ich sehne mich nach deiner Nähe, doch haben kann ich sie wohl nicht. Darum liebe ich die Nacht. Dicht an deinem Lager sitzend kann ich die Nähe genießen und sei es nur für einen Augenblick. Einen verbotenen, kurzen Augenblick! Ich wünschte mir, er könnte länger dauern!   
  
Darum liebe ich die Nacht so sehr! Denn nur des Nachts kann ich in deiner Nähe sein und sei es nur im Traum! Besser ist ein jeder Traum, als die Wirklichkeit."   
  


************************************************************* 

  
Lange Zeit war es still bei dieser Geschichte. Und ob ich mit diesem dritten Teil an den Schmerz und die tiefen Gefühle der ersten beiden Teile anknüpfen kann, weiß ich nicht... ich hoffe, ihr sagt mir das! Aber ich hab mir echt Mühe gegeben!   



	4. Träume

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 4  
Träume**

  
  
"Ein weiterer Tag bricht an und eine weitere Nacht endet. Langsam suchen sich die Sonnenstrahlen einen Weg durch die Finsternis und mancher Strahl fällt auf dich, erhellt dein Antlitz.   
Wunderschön ist es, dem Sonnenaufgang so zu zusehen. Und Freude erfüllt mein Herz, sehe ich dich so ruhig schlafen. Nicht die ganze Nacht lagst du in friedlichem Schlummer, Aragorn. Doch weiß ich nicht, welcher Traum dich quälte.   
  
Unruhig war dein Schlaf bei Nacht und wohl von übler Art dein Traum, denn Tränen sah ich auf deinem Gesicht. Von einer Seite auf die andere hast du dich gedreht, unruhig zuckten deine Muskeln. Was hat dich im Traum verfolgt, mein Liebster?  
  
Wohl vernahm ich deine Stimme, die flüsternd um Vergebung bat, doch helfen konnte ich dir nicht. Gerne hätte ich dich geweckt, dich in den Arm genommen und leise dir ins Ohr gehaucht, dass nichts dir schaden kann, bin ich in deiner Nähe.   
Gerne hätte ich dir Halt gegeben, Trost gespendet und dich wieder in den Schlaf gewiegt. Doch konnte ich dies nicht tun.   
  
Nicht alleine hielt ich heute Wache. Zu jener Zeit als schreckliche Träume dich in deinem Schlafe störten, war Boromir noch wach und saß an meiner Seite. Nur zu genau beobachtete er mein Tun, als wüsste er von den verbotenen Gefühlen, die ich für dich hege.  
  
Wohl sah ich, als du die Augen aufschlugst und in stiller Verzweiflung um dich sahst. Nur zu genau erkannte ich die Tränen, die ihre glänzenden Pfade deine Wangen hinunterzogen. Da Herz zerriss es mir, als ich dich so leiden sah. Und dennoch getraute ich mich nicht, zu dir zu gehen und dich zu trösten.   
  
Verzeih mir meine Feigheit, Aragorn. Doch wusste ich nur zu genau, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht verbergen könnte, käm ich dir in solchen Momenten zu nahe.   
  
Anstatt zu fragen, was dir fehlt, hätte gerne ich die Tränen von deinem Gesicht geküsst. Anstatt dir freundlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen und dich zu necken, wie es Freunde tun, hätte ich dich in den Arm genommen und dich gefragt, was dich so quält. Doch darf ich dies nicht tun.   
Wie gerne wäre ich ein Wächter über deine Träume, um dir solche Qualen zu ersparen, doch darf ich das nicht sein.  
  
Und deshalb sah ich schweigend zu, als du erneut in den Schlaf dich weintest. Mit stummen Tränen, fern von mir".  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Wieder einmal gibt es ein paar traurige Worte zu lesen. Diesesmal denkt nur Legolas. Ein Teil von Aragorn wird aber folgen. Und zwar etwas schneller als dieser Teil hier.   
Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch hiermit nicht...  
Außerdem mal ein großes Danke an die Reviewer!! *knuddeltLeserundReviewerdurch*   



	5. Trost

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 5  
Trost**

  
  
„Du bist mir so nah, und doch bist du so weit entfernt, wie die Sterne zu denen ich aufblicke Nacht für Nacht, denn unerreichbar bleibst du für mich.   
  
Ach, Legolas. So sehr hätte ich dich gebraucht, mich nach deiner Nähe gesehnt, als letzte Nacht ich meine Augen öffnete und in dein edles Antlitz sah. Ich bemerkte Erkenntnis in deinen Augen, dennoch kamst du nicht zu mir.   
  
Schreckliche Träume hielten mich des Nachts umfangen und Angst und Einsamkeit umklammerten mit kalter Hand mein Herz. Erinnerungen, die ich zu gerne nur vergessen würde, doch kehren sie immer wieder. Ängste, die bei Tag ich tief in mir verberge und welche nur des Nachts die Oberhand gewinnen.   
Ich habe Angst, Legolas. Angst vor dem, was die Zukunft bringen mag.   
  
Gespalten bin ich in meinem Denken und Fühlen. Und Zwietracht herrscht in meinem Geist. Nichts wünschte ich mehr, als dieses Abenteuer endlich hinter mir zu wissen, nichts wäre besser als den Ring zerstört zu wissen und von Saurons Vernichtung sprechen zu können. Doch was wird dann? Aufgaben liegen vor mir, die es zu erfüllen gilt, sollte diese Fahrt gelingen. Was wird aus uns?  
  
Mir bangt das Herz, denke ich daran, dass eines Tages unsere Reise beendet sein wird. Die Gemeinschaft nicht mehr existiert und jeder alleine seiner Wege zieht.   
  
All diese Gedanken kehren auch wieder in meinen Träumen und wenn ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich dich, wie du mich beobachtest, mit sorgenvollem Blick. Doch Trost kannst du mir nicht spenden, denn du weißt nicht, was mich quält und du traust dich nicht, danach zu fragen.   
  
Kälte scheint sich in mein Herz zu fressen und die Leere, die sich vor mir auftut, denke ich daran dich nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen, ängstigt mich zutiefst. Ich sehne mich nach Wärme, nach deiner Wärme, deiner Nähe, deinem Zuspruch - deinem Trost. Doch muss ich schweigend leiden, denn den Trost, denn ich erhoffe, darfst du mir nicht geben. Sie würden es nicht verstehen.   
  
Meine einzige Erleichterung ist es, dich jeden Tag zu sehen, so bleib in meiner Nähe, mein Prinz und spende so mir Trost!"   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Nanana... lesen tut das eh keiner mehr. Außer Lady vielleicht. Naja, dann setz ich dem ganzen doch mal ein Ende drunter... *denk* mal gucken, welches.   



	6. Moria

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 6  
Moria**

  
  
„Wie sehr ich doch die Minen hasse.   
Wie hasse ich die feuchten, klammen Wände, die dicht um dichter sich an mich drängen wollen. Wie hasse ich die Dunkelheit, die meine Augen hier in diesen Tiefen ihrer Daseinsberechtigung berauben, kann ich sie hier doch nicht nutzen.   
  
Und zugleich liebe ich sie.   
  
Ich liebe die beklemmende Enge der Stollen, denn dort nur kannst du mir so nah sein, wie ich es jeden Tag gern spüren würde.   
Ich liebe die Feuchtigkeit hier unten, denn in klammer Kälte suchtest du nicht nur einmal Schutz vor der feuchten Luft in meiner Umarmung.   
Ich liebe die Dunkelheit, die uns vor den Blicken der anderen bewahrt. Die Berührungen zulässt, die im Licht undenkbar wären.   
  
Zwar ist es nur das sanfte einander Streifen unserer Hände, eine beschützende Umarmung in der Einsamkeit von Morias nicht endender Nacht, trotzdem bedeuten diese Gesten doch so viel für mich.   
  
Trotzig mögen meine Gedanken scheinen, doch nicht nur einmal wünschte ich, wir mögen doch den Weg nicht finden und lange noch durch diese Minen irren.   
  
Mein Herz sehnt sich nach dem Wald, nach dem Morgenwind, der durch mein Haar streift, nach dem Gefühl taufrischen Grases auf meinen nackten Sohlen, nach dem Ruf der Vögel und dem Duft des Laubes. Und doch scheint irrsinnig mir dieses Sehnen nun, und für immer möchte ich hier unten bleiben, nur um in deiner Nähe sein zu können."   
  


* * *

  
  
„Wohl weiß ich um die Bedrängnis, die du als Elb hier unten so sehr spürst. Und doch weiß ich, dass du auf bizarre Weise die Enge und die Dunkelheit in den tiefen Minen nicht weniger genießt als ich.   
  
Weit hinten, am Ende des Zuges in schützender Dunkelheit verspürte ich, wie du behutsam meine Hand gestreift, mich, wie zufällig, so liebevoll berührt hast.   
  
Was fehlt mir doch das Leuchten deiner Augen, der Anblick deines schönen Antlitzes, wie gern würde ich deine Statur betrachten, wie ich es oft unbemerkt getan habe in letzter Zeit. Und dennoch nehme ich gern in Kauf, dich vorerst nicht zu sehen, kann ich dich nur spüren, kann ich nur gewiss sein, dass du in meiner Nähe bist.   
  
In schützender Dunkelheit lag ich in deinen Armen, vergangene Nacht und fast zu wenig schien mir diese Nähe. Ich roch den Duft des Waldes, den du immer verströmst, egal wo du bist und was du tust.  
Wie ein Kind in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, durch einen Alptraum unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, such ich deine Nähe und darf sie hier unten auch finden.   
  
Eine Frage der Zeit, so scheint es mir, ist es, bis diese Nähe jemand entdeckt, bis unsere Gefühle offensichtlich werden und mit bangem Blick suche ich nach einem Hinweis, dass dies schon geschah. Doch nichts weist darauf hin, dass einer unserer Gefährten von unserem verbotenen Sehnen weiß. Was wird werden, Legolas, wenn eines Tages wir die Minen hinter uns liegen lassen?   
Ich will und kann auf deine Nähe nicht verzichten.   
  
Die Verzweiflung niederkämpfen und weitermachen wie bisher… kann ich das auch? Ich fürchte, dass es mir nun nicht mehr möglich ist. Nicht, nachdem ich schon in deinen Armen lag, nicht, nachdem ich deine Nähe fühlte, nicht nachdem ich mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dass du ebenso sehr leidest wie ich auch.   
  
Doch welche Zukunft hätten wir, mein liebster Elbenprinz? Ich sehe keinen Weg, der vor uns liegt und den wir gemeinsam beschreiten könnten. So werden wir doch einsam unsrer Wege ziehen, für ewig getrennt, für ewig verloren."   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Doch noch kein Ende... Aber mal ein bisschen traute Zweisamkeit für die armen Liebenden.  
Mal wieder ein bisschen länger, dieser Abschnitt; ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.   



	7. Gandalfs Tod

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 7  
Gandalfs Tod**

  
  
„Legolas, wo bist du im Moment? Wie sehr würde ich deine Nähe nun schätzen, doch du stehst dort und siehst mich scheinbar nicht. Wohin sollen wir uns nun wenden? Den Minen sind wir wohl entkommen, doch welchen Preis zahlen wir dafür?   
  
Ich soll sie führen… ich soll euch führen. Wie kann ich das, weiß ich selbst doch nicht mehr, wo ich stehe.   
  
Eine Berührung, eine Umarmung, ein liebevolles Wort von dir, und ich würde mich wohl besser fühlen. Doch die Dunkelheit, die ich in den Tiefen der Minen zu schätzen gelernt habe, umgibt uns nun nicht länger. Das helle Tageslicht ist unser Feind.   
  
Was kann mir denn jetzt noch Gewissheit geben, wenn nicht deine Arme mich umfangen? Wo soll ich anders Halt finden, als in deinen Armen? Willst oder kannst du mir nicht mehr den Trost geben, nach dem ich mich sehne? Du bist so stark, Legolas. Du hast so vieles schon gesehen. Wie kann ich rasch den Tod eines Freundes verarbeiten um euch ein guter Führer zu sein?   
  
Ach, Elbenprinz. Du hörst mich einfach nicht. Wohl muss ich vorerst ohne deine Nähe bleiben, doch wünsche ich die Nacht herbei. Die Nacht mit ihrem schützenden Mantel, in welchen wir uns hüllen können. In der Nacht können wir einander wieder Näher sein! "   
  


* * *

  
  
„Wohl sehe ich deinen Blick, der in meine Richtung späht, meine Augen sucht. Doch kann ich dir nicht entgegensehen, Liebster. Ein Elb bin ich und Stark sollte ich sein, doch meine Knie zittern noch immer, angesichts der Gefahr, der wir soeben entronnen sind.   
  
Ja, auch ich würde gerne jetzt in deinen Armen liegen und Trost suchen. Gandalf war auch mir ein guter Freund. Doch jetzt sind wir wieder an der Oberfläche und auch, wenn ihre Augen im Moment von Tränen geblendet sind, werden sie uns weiterhin beobachten. Wachsame Blicke werden uns wieder folgen, Tag um Tag.   
  
Können wir so weitermachen, wie bisher? Nun, nachdem wir in den tiefen Minen die Nähe des anderen kosten durften, nun sollen wir wieder nebeneinanderher leben? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das Kann, Aragorn.   
  
Mein König! Du musst uns jetzt führen und eine große Bürde lastet schwer auf dir. So sehr ich es auch wünschte, helfen kann ich dir im Moment wohl nicht. Ich flehe dich an, urteile jetzt nicht falsch über mich. Ich liebe dich, mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr und nichts wünschte ich sehnlicher als deine Nähe zu fühlen, doch ist es nicht mehr möglich. Warte auf mich, Aragorn. Ich werde nicht so ohne weiteres aufgeben! "   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Ein neues Kapitel.. aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich selbst nicht so ganz damit zufrieden! Ich hoffe, das nächste wird wieder besser.   
  
Um das hier auch mal zu machen: Danke an alle Leser, die bislang reviewt haben, es ist echt schön, zu lesen, dass jemand den Kram liest, den ich hier produziere!   
  
@Luize: Na, dafür hast du dich jetzt gemeldet! *g* Find eben auch, dass Elben so was an sich haben... Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kap zumindest ein bisschen.  
@Aragorn15: Es gibt vermutlich noch einige Kapitelchen.. Aber wie viele, keine Ahnung... Verboten is so ne Geschichte, da muss ich erst in die Richtige Stimmung kommen... Happy End... Ähm. NEIN! Nicht hier, nicht bei Slash.. sorry!  
@Lady-of-Gondor: Danke für die Blumen! Wie gesagt, das jetzige Kap macht mich nicht glücklich.. da fehlt eben das Gefühl. *snif*  
@Vanillia: *rotwerd* Danke... ne. So bald ist die ned zu Ende, denke ich. Werden noch ein paar kapitelchen folgen, solange es noch jemand liest, macht es ja spaß, das zu schreiben.   
  



	8. Kein Weg zurück

**V E R B O T E N !**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas! 

* * *

  


**Teil 8  
Kein Weg zurück**

  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück.   
  
Einmal die Lippen des anderen gekostet, einmal die Nähe des anderen gespürt, einmal den Duft jenes Freundes eingeatmet, der viel mehr wurde, als ein Freund.   
  
Erinnerungen zerreißen mich, zerschmettern mir mein Herz. Schon immer fiel es mir schwer, in deiner Nähe zu sein und nicht zu zeigen, was mein Herz ersehnt. Doch lange Zeit habe ich es geschafft, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Jetzt kann ich dies nicht mehr.   
  
Ich war dir zu nahe, um dir wieder fern zu sein.   
Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um dich weiter zu ignorieren.   
Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers sehne ich mich nach dir, verzehre mich, seit wir in der Dunkelheit Morias einmal die Möglichkeit für kurze Zärtlichkeit gefunden haben.   
  
All dies darf eigentlich nicht sein. Ich bin der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, ich soll eines Tages über das Volk der Waldelben herrschen, eines Tages soll ich eine Frau nehmen. Nie war mir wohl bei dem Gedanken, doch nun ertrage ich ihn gar nicht mehr.   
  
Ich ging einen Schritt zu weit und nun gibt es für mich keinen Weg zurück mehr.   
  
Nicht vor, nicht zurück. Alle Wege scheinen mir verschlossen, doch kann ich auch nicht stehen bleiben, weil du das ebenfalls nicht tust. Immer weiter schreitest du voran, Aragorn. Stolzen Ganges, mit gestrafften Schultern und wie ein Hund dem Herren folgen muss, so folg auch ich dir nach. Was ist nur geschehen, Aragorn, denn du blickst nicht zurück. Du scheinst mich nicht länger wahrzunehmen, wie ich laufe in dem verzweifelten Versuch, dir wieder nah zu kommen, doch du gehst zu schnell für mich.   
  
Nichts wünsche ich mir sehnlicher in meinem Schmerz, als Erlösung zu finden, doch um dies zu erreichen müsste ich vergessen, was geschah. Ich kann es nicht. Für mich, für mein Herz gibt es keinen Weg zurück."   
  


***

  
„Du weißt es nicht, Geliebter Prinz, doch gibt es einen Grund für mein Betragen.   
  
Ich spüre deinen Blick, wie er sich tief in meinen Rücken bohrt, ich höre förmlich, wie du nach mir rufst, immerzu rufst du meinen Namen. Ich kann nicht zu dir gehen. Du sitzt in einem anderen Boot und dies meine ich nicht, weil wir in den kleinen Booten der Elbenkönigin den Anduin entlangfahren.   
  
Wir haben beide eine Zukunft. Wir müssen beide einst regieren, sofern es denn der Wille der Valar ist, dass wir diese Reise überleben.   
  
Ich trage so viel Verantwortung und darf nicht zulassen, dass mein Blick geblendet wird von deiner Schönheit, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen wird von deiner Anwesenheit. Ich darf nicht länger zurückblicken zu dir, denn auf meinen Schultern lastet unser aller Überleben.   
  
Galadriel hat mich gewarnt.   
Hat sie denn nicht zu dir gesprochen, als wir vor ihr standen, alle acht? Sie war es, die mir verboten hat, bei dir zu bleiben, sie hat mir befohlen, immer weiter zu gehen, sie war es, die mir sagte, ich könne nicht zurück.   
  
Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Für uns beide gibt es keinen Weg zurück. Wir müssen in die Zukunft blicken. Nicht in deine, nicht in meine, nein Legolas. In die Zukunft dieser Welt, denn sie liegt in unseren Händen.   
  
Auch wenn wir beide unter dieser Verantwortung leiden, auch wenn wir beide nichts als Schmerz empfinden, wir müssen immer weiter gehen, denn zurück können wir nicht mehr."   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  
Tadaaaa! Man will es ja nicht für Möglich halten, aber tatsächlich gibt es mal wieder was neues bei dieser kleinen Geschichte. Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, hab ich Lothlórien mehr oder weniger übersprungen und die beiden wieder getrennt... der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung lassen grüßen!   
  
@Flexia: Danke für dein Review! Ich kenn des Lied ned, aber vielleicht besorg ich es mir mal *g*  
Liebe Grüße!!   



	9. Getrennt

**V E R B O T E N !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)   
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas!

* * *

**Teil 9  
Getrennt**

  
  
"Was habe ich getan? Wann kam der Zeitpunkt, da ich versagt habe? Ich fasse nicht, was ich hier sehe, ich ignoriere, was ich fühle. Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst. 

Die Gemeinschaft ist zerbrochen, Boromir ist tot, Sam und Frodo mussten einsam weiterziehen, zwei kleine Hobbits gegen den Rest Mittelerdes! Und Merry und Pippin? Entführt, mitgerissen von der schwarzen Welle der Uruk Hais und nicht werde ich den Gedanken los, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. 

Ich habe versagt! Nun sitze ich hier, einsam, trauernd. All meine Stärke scheint von mir abgefallen, all meine Hoffungen sind zunichte gemacht. Was soll ich tun? Legolas! Mögen die Valar sich gnädig erweisen und wenigstens du die Schlacht überlebt haben. Wenigstens du, mein geliebter Prinz, weiche nicht von meiner Seite. 

Wo bist du nur in diesem Moment? Ich habe Angst davor, nach dir zu suchen, Angst davor, eine leblose Hülle vorzufinden, gefallen in der Schlacht. Doch zugleich habe ich Angst vor der Ungewissheit, denn ich weiß weder ob du lebst, noch ob du tot bist und diese Tatsache zerfrisst mich jetzt. 

Gern würd ich jetzt in deinen Armen liegen, deine Stärke fühlen. Du wirkst immer so ruhig, diese Ruhe bräuchte ich jetzt, doch Ungewissheit ist alles, was mir bleibt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich ignoriert habe, die letzten Tage. Es schmerzt mich, dass wir uns so getrennt haben. Zu gerne würde ich jetzt in deine blauen Augen sehen und dir sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, dich begehere. Doch fürchte ich mich davor aufzusehen und nichts zu sehen als den Wald.   
Komm zurück zu mir, geliebter Prinz!"

"Aragorn! Wohin bist du gelaufen? 

Du stürztest davon, als der Klang des Hornes Gondors erschallte, ranntest, ohne dich noch einmal umzusehen! Ranntest los, allein!

Das Horn ist längst verklungen und zu Ilúvatar hebe ich den Blick und flehe ihn an, dass nicht auch der gleichmäßige Schlag deines Herzens verklungen sein möge. Dein starkes Herz, welches nur für mich zu schlagen scheint. Ich weiß es, ich fühle es. 

Auch wenn du seit Lothlórien verändert bist und mich nicht mehr anblickst, ich weiß, du sehnst dich noch immer nach mir. Ich weiß es, weil dein Herz nach mir ruft, jeden Tag aufs Neue. 

Auch jetzt scheint es mir, als riefest du nach mir. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers flehe ich um dein Leben, bitte, dass du beschützt wurdest im Kampf, dass ich dich unversehrt vorfinden werde. Nicht auszudenken wäre es für mich, wenn ich deinen zerschmetterten Körper irgendwo dort vorne liegen sehen müsste. Mein Geliebter, erschlagen von den Uruk Hais. Oh bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein! Lass es eine grausame, dunkle Angst sein, doch nie Gewissheit werden!

Was würde ich dann tun? Ich weiß es nicht. Den Uruks hinterher, um jenen zu rächen, den sie mir nahmen? Ich bezweifle, dass ich die Kraft aufbringen könnte. Ich würde neben dir zu Boden sinken, das Leben würde aus meinem Körper weichen, noch ehe Gimli recht verstehen könnte, was geschieht! Darum lass es nicht wahr sein, so flehe ich. 

Ihr Valar, ihr Maiar, Ilúvatar selbst, ich bitte euch! Lasst uns getrennten Weges ziehen, wenn ihr mich denn quälen müsst, doch erspart mir die Gewissheit seines Todes. Lasst den, dem mein Herz gehört am Leben sein!"

* * *

Ja, ich weiß… lang, lang ist es her, dass schmerzerfüllte Worte von mir zu lesen gewesen sind. Hier gibt's nun endlich einen neuen Teil.   
Nur mal kurze Bestandsaufnahme. g Ich denke, es ist klar, um welche Szene es sich handelt. Jener kurze Augenblick, da Aragorn zu Boromir rannte und Gimli und Legolas zurück ließ. Jener winzige Moment, da Elb und Menschenkönig nicht nebeneinander kämpften und sich sogleich Sorgen machten um den anderen!   
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch wieder! 


	10. Am Morgen geht die Sonne auf

**V E R B O T E N !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)  
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas!

* * *

**Teil 10  
Am Morgen geht die Sonne auf**

  
  
"Die Nacht schlich vorüber wie ein schwarzer Riese, der die Sonne mit sich nehmen wollte. Doch endlich, nach einer langen Nacht voller Angst, Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit, geht erneut die Sonne auf. 

Was war ich froh, als du auf die Lichtung stürmtest, edler Prinz. Die Trauer in deinen Augen, die Angst und die Verzweiflung galten nicht Boromir, sondern nur mir ganz allein. Ich weiß es und ich liebe dich für diesen Augenblick noch mehr. Sorgen hast du dir gemacht um mich, so wie ich mich auch um dich sorgte.

Doch wieder sind wir einander fern, laufen schon seit Stunden in den Spuren der dunkelhäutigen Monster, um unsere kleinen Freunde aus den Krallen der Uruks zu befreien. Immer wieder, wenn ich mich umblicke, sehe ich dich, deine schlanke Gestalt, die über die Steine des felsigen Bodens hinwegsetzt, als seinen sie nicht da. Ich liebe es, dir beim Laufen zuzusehen, deine Anmut und die fließenden Bewegungen zu betrachten und gerne würde ich näher bei dir sein, nur um dich zu beobachten.

Die aufgehende Sonne zeichnet bunte Muster in den noch nachtschwarzen Himmel und das Gold der runden Scheibe lässt dich in einem wundervollen Licht erstrahlen. Wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt scheinst du zu sein, und ich glaube zu wissen, dass auch Luthien vom Gold der aufgehenden Sonne beschienen wurde, als Beren sie das erste Mal sah. Sie kann nicht schöner gewesen sein, als du, mein geliebter Prinz!

Doch wir sind nicht allein. Glaub nicht, dass ich Gimli den Tod wünschen würde, bei Eru, nein! Er ist mir ein Freund wie es auch Boromir und Gandalf waren und schmerzen würde mich sein Verlust wohl ebenso. Doch Gimlis Augen, so weit er auch hinter uns liegen mag, sind wachsam und er beobachtet uns, ich spüre seinen Blick. Wie könnte ich vor den Augen des Zwerges meine Liebe zu dir zeigen? Wir dürfen es nicht, das wissen wir wohl beide."

Die Sonne geht auf und kündet von einem neuen Morgen und mit ihr steigt auch meine Stimmung. So sehr ich die Dunkelheit und die ewige Nacht in den Tiefen Morias noch geliebt habe, so verhasst sind sie mir nun, denn hier auf freiem Felde, in den Spuren der Uruks laufend, kann ich dir nicht nah sein in der Dunkelheit.

Doch nun, da die Sonne aufgeht, ein neuer Morgen über Mittelerde hereinbricht, kann ich dich zumindest sehen, Aragorn, König meines Herzens. Ich beobachte dich, wie du läufst, fast so leichtfüßig wie ein Elb.

Deine dunkle Kleidung scheint das Licht der Sonne vollständig zu schlucken, deine dunklen Haare leuchten nicht, wohl aber deine Augen, ein jedes Mal, wenn du dich nach mir umblickst. Du bist die Vollkommenheit der Finsternis. Dunkel und doch so schön und gut im Herzen, denn dein Herz strahlt heller noch und reiner als der Schein der Sonne.

Ein weiterer Tag bricht an, an dem du vor mir bist, so fern, so strahlend schön, so geheimnisvoll. Mein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell für einen Elben, ein jedes Mal, wenn ich in deine Augen blicke und immer wieder vergesse ich, dass wir leider nicht alleine sind.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Liebster Aragorn, warte ich schon auf die neue Nacht, denn irgendwann müssen wir rasten und in jenen wenigen Stunden, wenn unseren kleinen Freund der Schlaf übermannt, wird mich nichts mehr daran hindern, mich in deine Nähe zu wagen, die Wärme deiner Haut zu spüren.

Diese Hoffnung, diese Vorstellung ist es, was mich immer weiter treibt, mich dazu bringt, dir immer noch zu folgen, wo die Hoffnung doch längst verblichen ist.

Und sei ganz Mittelerde auch dagegen, sie müssen es ja nicht erfahren, was wir des Nachts einst teilten, in den rauen Ebenen Rohans."

  
  
Sorry, dass ich hier so langsam vorankomme, aber ich muss auch in der richtigen Stimmung sein, um an Verboten weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt.  
zu den Reviews:

**Lady:** Sorry, dass ich hier immer so lange brauche... aber ich hoffe, das Kap gefällt dir wieder!

**Vanillia:** Ich werde mal sehen, was sich tun lässt.... aber da sträubt sich mir wirklich alles, wenn ich sowas zu schreiben versuche. Vor allem in der Story hier.... Danke vielmals für dein Review!


	11. Fangorn

**V E R B O T E N !**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Aragorn und Legolas gehören nicht mir, sondern JRR Tolkien. Ich beanspruche keinerlei Rechte an ihnen!  
  
**Warnung:**  
SLASH! (Liebesbeziehung gleichgeschlechtlicher Personen)  
  
**Inhalt:** Aragorn und Legolas lieben einander. Doch ihre Liebe hat keine Zukunft, denn es ist ihnen verboten, so zu fühlen. Ihre Gedanken zeigen ihre Gefühle jedoch nur zu deutlich…  
  
**Hauptpersonen:** Aragorn und Legolas!

* * *

  
**Teil 11  
Fangorn**

"Wie sehr bewundere ich dich, mein König, mein Herz. Deine Beharrlichkeit, deine Aufmerksamkeit, Nur dir ist wohl zu verdanken, dass wir uns nun im Wald befinden, dir ist zu verdanken, dass wir wissen, dass Merry und Pippin noch leben und wären wir dir nicht in den Wald gefolgt, wir wüssten gewiss nicht, dass Gandalf noch lebt.

Und doch. In deinen Augen sehe ich es. Sehe, dass du haderst mit dir selbst, dass du nicht zufrieden bist mit dem, was tu erreicht hast. Ständig suchst du nach Fehlern in deinem Tun und Handeln, ständig machst du dich selbst für alles verantwortlich.

So gefangen bist du im Moment in deinen düsteren Gedanken, dass du mich schon gar nicht mehr siehst und es schmerzt mich sehr.

Wie gerne würde ich die Schönheit des Waldes mit dir zusammen betrachten, doch du vermagst sie im Moment wohl nicht zu sehen. Auch ist es uns unmöglich, in trauter Zweisamkeit zwischen den Bäumen umherzustreifen. Wie immer ist Gimli uns nicht fern. Und auch Gandalf ist zurück. Er würde es nicht billigen.

So wird nun meine Freude über das Leben des Zauberers getrübt, denn mit seiner Rückkehr schwindet meine Gelegenheit, die zu beobachten, oder dir gar nahe zu sein. Und nichts quält mich mehr, als in deiner Nähe zu sein, ohne dir wirklich nah sein zu können.

Mein einziger Trost ist der Fangornwald."

---------

"Ich beobachte dich. Ich beobachte dich gerne, wie du gewiss schon weißt, mein liebster Legolas und nun, da wir uns im Wald befinden, fällt es mir schwer, den Blick von dir zu wenden.

Wie liebe ich den Glanz in deinen Augen, der deinem Antlitz inne wohnt, seit wir den Fuß in den Fangornwald setzten. Die Neugierde, mit der du alle Pflanzen um dich herum betrachtest, die Erfurcht in deiner Stimme, wenn du von den Bäumen sprichst.

Nichts wünschte ich mir sehnlicher, als diesen Glanz und diese Wärme immer in deinen Augen sehen zu können und sollte es von Nöten sein, dir den Wald zu Füßen zu legen, ich würde es tun, um dieses Lächeln noch einmal zu sehen.

Doch trüben düstere Gedanken meine Freude an deinem Anblick, denn mir scheint, dass ich uns häufig fehlgeleitet habe. Es war ein großes Glück, das Merry und Pippin gerettet wurden und es war nicht mein Verdienst.

Was werde ich dereinst für ein König sein, wie Elrond und Gandalf es von mir fordern, wenn ich als Führer einer kleinen Gefährtschaft schon versage?

Ach, Legolas. Wie gerne würde ich hier mit dir verweilen, hier im Wald in alle Ewigkeit. Doch es ist uns verboten, unseren Gefühlen nachzugeben. Zu viel hängt von unserer Fahrt ab. Eines Tages, mein geliebter Prinz, wird jedoch unsere Fahr beendet sein. Und sollte Eru unser Leben verschonen, werde ich nichts unversucht lassen, um etwas Zeit allein mit dir zu verbringen.

Bis dahin müssen wir uns in Geduld üben!"

  
Und endlich wieder mal ein kleiner Teil von Verboten. Jepp, ich lebe irgendwie immer noch und die Geschichte tut das auch. g Werde mal versuchen, hier endlich zu einem Ende zu kommen....  



End file.
